


Safe Word

by DazedDream



Category: Butterfly Soup (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazedDream/pseuds/DazedDream
Summary: Min is usually the one to initiate dominance in the bedroom. Well, Diya finally wants to try and dominant her girlfriend for once.





	Safe Word

“Does it hurt…?”  


“N-no… Keep going…”  


Diya gripped onto the hips of her lover. Min-seo was always the one to initiate or dominate these types of situations, but now it was Diya’s turn. She wanted Min to feel as loved as she did. In this moment, there was not a more perfect view than that of Min’s ass in the air, while Diya was slowly creeping her vibrant purple strap-on deeper into the smaller girl. The small whimper that escaped past her hot-headed girlfriend’s lips made Diya shiver.  


“… Tell me if I’m being too rough, please.”  


Min made a soft chuckle. “Should we have a safe word?”  


“Mm…. Yes.”  


“How about Pom?”  


Diya smiled. She really did not want to think of her ball of fluff right now, but it was cute that Min would suggest her name. Shit. Now she can’t stop thinking about her. No, she needs to get her head back into this- she wants to make her girlfriend feel loved.  


“Yes.” Diya thrusted her hips harshly into Min, earning a loud yelp. Her knees dug into the soft bed they were on as she shifted her weight into the smaller girl. Each thrust was rewarded with the sound of Min trying, and failing, not to scream. “M-more, Diya, please!”  


The taller girl’s face flushed red. The sound of her headstrong girlfriend calling out for her made Diya feel weak, but ultimately, made her want Min more than anything else. She picked the short haired woman up, with her shaft still inside of her, and wrapped her hand around Min’s throat. She squeezed softly, with just enough force for Min to be controlled. Diya’s hips were thrusting faster now. Having Min bounce her ass back into Diya was driving the taller girl insane. Her other arm wrapped around the smaller girl’s waist not only just for support, but to feel the wetness between Min’s legs. Diya rubbed her girlfriend’s clit vigorously, wanting to hear every whimper that escaped past the smaller girl’s lips.  


“Diya, please, you’re g-gonna make me… Ugh…!”  


A few more thrusts as well as the flicking of her soft clit threw Min off the edge. Her head was thrown back onto Diya’s shoulder as she cried out her name. Her hips continued to ride out the orgasm. Her body shook with ecstasy against her lover. Finally catching her breath, she planted herself face-first into the bed, leaving the strap-on to get out of her body with a loud wet noise.  


Diya didn’t expect Min to come so quickly. Maybe it was the fact that she was a bit rougher than they usually were in bed, but either way, she wasn’t done with her. Her hand softly traced Min’s spine, working her way down until she gripped her lover’s ass. She was so soft… Diya went on top of her and rested her bare body on top of Min. “Turn around…” She whispered.  


Min obeyed. Diya gave her room to move her body, but she stayed in the same position as she was in. They were now facing each other, both faces red, and eyes staring into one another’s. Diya made the first move and hastily pressed her lips against Min’s. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, but Diya’s was the one who made it on top. She embraced her lover in any way she could. All she ever wanted Min to know is how much she loved her. The kissing stopped and she was back to looking Min in the eyes. How did she get so lucky?  


“Lift your legs and hold them.”  


“Huh?”  


Diya lifted herself up and grabbed onto Min’s legs. She lifted them up into the air, making Min’s body look somewhat in the shape of an ‘L’ that was laying on its back. “Hold your legs.” Diya ordered again. Min’s face grew even more red than before, but she complied. She wrapped her arms around her legs and held them close to her body. Her knees would have touched her chest if she was more flexible. Diya took this opportunity to get on her knees and engulf herself into Min’s rosebud. Wetness was oozing down the smaller girl, which in return was licked up by Diya. She loved the way the smaller girl tasted on her tongue. She needed more.  


Diya got on her knees again. She wasn’t the slightest bit exhausted; she guesses that’s what running five miles on a regular basis does to you. She grabbed onto the shaft of her strap and tried to roughly shove it back. It wasn’t going in as smoothly as the last time.  


“Ah- Pom!”  


Diya immediately stopped. “Are you okay?” You could hear the sound of soft footsteps behind the closed bedroom door. It was probably their dog thinking she was called.  


“Yeah, I’m… um… not wet… enough…” Min muffled. Diya could see the embarrassment that washed over her lover’s face. Embarrassment also washed over Diya’s. “Ah, mm… Lube.” Just before she got up, Min stopped her. “Wait…” Min rolled over and got onto her hands and knees. Diya intently watched her lover as she gripped onto Diya’s shaft and inserted the silicone into her mouth. Diya’s eyes grew wide as she realized what Min was doing. Min didn’t stop. She sloppily moved the fake cock in and out of her mouth, tasting her own fluids that rested upon it. Min made the toy wet and ready to be inserted back into her. As she looked back at Diya, there was a hint of determination that rested into her eyes. Min found herself to be shoved back onto her back with her legs pressed close to her. Diya was holding onto Min’s legs now, while harshly shoving the strap-on back inside her lover.  


This time it was rougher than the last. Diya stared intently at the woman below her with every strike of her hips. Min’s eyes were rolled back and her mouth was agape from pleasure. Watching the blissful nature of her lover just made Diya fuck her harder. She was absolutely gorgeous in every single way. The taller girl couldn’t take it anymore. The strap-on once again found its way out of the smaller girl, who moaned in surprise. Diya had no hesitation to put her tongue once again into the smaller girl’s pussy. Her tongue indulged and swirled inside of Min; whose thighs squeezed Diya’s head in bliss. Min’s hands found their way down to grip into Diya’s hair. “Fuck!!”  


Hearing the smaller girl’s moans inspired Diya. Her tongue found its way to Min’s swollen clit. It teasingly licked around the bud before attacking it. Min’s head was thrown back as she felt Diya harshly licking her. It wasn’t until the smaller girl’s arch of the back that signaled Diya to not stop.  


“Diya, I-I’m cumming for you!”  


Min’s hips rocked. It did not seem that Diya did not even need to even work her tongue anymore, but she did. Her arms wrapped around her lover’s as Min rode her tongue. She didn’t want the orgasm to stop, and neither did Diya. It wasn’t until Min had to softly push Diya’s head away from her sensitive spot that made the taller girl stop.  


Her head was still thrown back and her eyes were closed from the bliss. Diya made her way up the smaller girl’s body and planted a soft kiss to her neck. Min’s juices were still spread around Diya’s chin which resulted in them engulfing onto Min’s neck. But she didn’t care at the moment. The only thing she cared about was the gorgeous woman in front of her. Diya rolled to her side and softly stroke her hand up Min’s hips while staring at her lover. Min rolled onto her side to face Diya. She opened her eyes for a split second just to guide herself to the taller girl’s chest.  


“사랑해.” Diya spoke as she embraced her lover.  


“… I love you, too.” Behind the door, you can now hear the sounds of dog’s whining to get in, just to make sure their owners are safe.


End file.
